The Epic Chronicles
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: Harry tells us about his past to become a hero, narrating in 1st person, while the story unfolds in 3rd person. Harry finds his path to a future he never dreamed of where he'll become a great Superhero with great friends at his side. He'll discover a father who isn't a wizard & a future where he has true friends and a real family. The opening, Astoria is kidnapped by the basilisk.
1. The Story Untold

**The Epic Chronicles**

**Legends Unfold**

**Chapter I**

**The Story Untold**

Looking down and around at the world below, silhouetted by the moon, a muscular, strong shadowed young man floated unaided with material waving silently behind him giving an opposing appearance. He watched and listened, calm, breathing in the wind as it swept his hair.

He could hear all around him, zeroing in, looking, and watching, a vigil watcher. He felt at peace with himself when he just drifted, watching. He remembered the time he first made some real friends and the suffering and crying that came from it were all so worthwhile.

The young man always cherishes his friends, and the people around the world. That's why he does what he does, because he can, because he has to have some responsibility where others don't.

Breathing in, this high he could avoid the smell of fuel burning from the cars, down below, like ants. The city skyline was always beautiful, and he smiled, amused as he tapped an earpiece in his right ear.

"Start recording," he muttered, smiling as he heard the three bleeps. "I suppose I had best get started before I hear some screams for help and duty calls," he said to the earpiece, amused as it's connected to the recording device in his pocket.

"OK, where should I begin? Oh right, wherever-. I'm a hero, not because I wanted to be, but more because I could be, even though I really do love what I do. It wasn't always so easy, so uncomplicated, so I'm recording this chronicle as a reminder, that heroes are not born, they are made, made by their own desires, and the cries of strangers.

"Heroes come into being, not because they're after some limelight or praise, but because they have the power to help and protect the weak from the greedy and selfish. So I guess this is my story, my beginning, my origin, my past...

"_Really, I hadn't thought about who or what I was at the time, even after Hagrid told me about my parents death and that I'm famous for being the only person to ever survive a direct hit by the unstoppable, unforgiveable killing curse, sounded more dramatic and scary when he said it, probably because he was terrified._

_Honestly, my life had sucked so hard until that point I was just glad to get away from my abusive family. They had never cared about me, and all I can say is the feeling is mutual. I've been told, or more like led to believe that my mother sacrificed herself to give me the ultimate protection, but as I said, that's what I'd been led to believe._

_I wasn't so sure whether that was completely true. If the protection as the Headmaster of my school has said on many occasions was based on love, then how can living in a place with a lack of love protect me? I would have thought love, a very powerful emotion, (one I can honestly say I don't fully understand) would be stronger than blood._

_Love and blood, no matter what magic are two very different things; there magic can't be connected because love as far as I know has nothing to do with who you are related to in blood. They're both so different, and it doesn't take a genius to see that magiks involving either, even minimal are so far apart._

_You see, I'm a wizard, and I've been learning magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a secret school, hidden away with magic somewhere in Scotland. In fact, there're whole magical communities and societies hidden all over the world with their own rules and laws, separate from the rest of the world._

_I sometimes wonder whether that self imposed segregation does more harm than good. It leaves them with little options, and leaves its people venerable to greed, being as there are so few of them compared to the non-magicals._

_Throughout these magical 'worlds' I'm famous for surviving the Dark Lord Voldemort's killing curse. I've seen insensitive jerks praise me, thank me, and near worship me in some cases for my parents' death, just because Voldemort's curse backfired and ripped him from his body, the cowards can't even speak his name without wetting themselves._

_It makes me wonder about them, it really does. Then when something goes wrong that they can't understand, or maybe don't want to, they blame me. It's easier to blame what you can see than looking elsewhere, since the magical people don't have any sense of real justice._

_They point the finger first and don't ask questions even after the proof is out; instead they choose to just be fans again, not even a moment of apology. They feel like they had been 'just' in pointing and accusing, even when they were not, and it was proven._

_I can't help but feel sick looking back on those first few years in this magical world, overwhelmed and under-informed. The old headmaster seemed to do everything in his power to keep me from understanding my rights, or near lack of rights in the magical world._

_It seems to get any real freedom in the magical world you have to be underhanded, conniving, scheming, and it can only help if you've got money, but that's not important right now. I'll get back to that later in my story._

_You'll soon learn all about that another time, but first, let me begin my story. This is a story about finding myself, who I really am, and the true path to my destiny and the people who selfishly tried taking my fate and hope, to bring them all of the glory, fame, and power they want, and leave me empty and used._

_If you're still listening, good, I hope you continue, hear me out, hear what I had come from. I would start right at the beginning, but I don't want to scar you with the pain I've been through._

_So, I think I'll start in my second year at Hogwarts, when I was twelve years old, getting on to thirteen. It was when I noticed, noticed these odd abilities, odd even for magic._

_I went down into the Chamber of Secrets to save a girl, her name, Astoria Greengrass. I had never met her before, and I only went when her older sister had actually begged me for help as no one else wanted to or cared. I guess even to her I was the hero, and as such, even she felt she should be able to turn to me._

_Ronald Weasley, supposedly my best friend was with me and I asked his opinion as best friends would, even though I already knew I was going whether he approved or not. He walked off and said 'who cares', 'she's only an evil Slytherin'. I let him go. I had already figured out where the entrance to the chamber is, and though I thought about telling the teachers, I doubted they would care anymore than Ron._

_I hated feeling that the teachers, people supposed to protect us wouldn't care, but I did. It wasn't in my nature to let Daphne or Astoria Greengrass down. They had done nothing to warrant any hate from me, and I honestly didn't want to hate them just because they're from the supposed evil house._

_So, Daphne and I entered into the dark caverns beneath the school, with my serpents tongue (reason everyone was hating me this year, calling me the heir of Slytherin, losers) opening the secret entrance in a girl's bathroom. There, this is where my story begins and my destiny starts to take shape in my favour, even if I didn't realise it right then._

_All I ask is for a small bit of your time - listen, and maybe you'll learn something new, something different, and maybe, sometime, you'll take this information, it will inspire you, and you will follow the Legendary to true greatness, and your adventures will be epic..."_

"U-Umm... Daphne...?!" Harry called out timidly as its pitch black and he's quite sure when coming down that shoot thing to get to the Chamber of Secrets that he landed on her.

"Hey, watch where you put your hands, Potter!" she retorted as he felt her soft body below his, but it baffled him that she wasn't trying to push him off, but just lay still.

"Oh, umm... sorry," he said quickly as he scrambled off her, grimacing as his feet crunched on brittle bones.

He lit his wand and looked down to see the blonde girls light blue eyes staring up at him annoyed as she had risen both of her hands. He quickly helped her up and checked her over for injury, but she looked OK.

"Couldn't you get up yourself?" he asked, even more confused as she brushed herself down and pulled out her wand, lighting that too.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm a lady, Potter," she answered as if that should be reason enough, but seeing the look in his green eyes, rolled hers again as she elaborated. "It is only right for a gentleman when out with a young lady to protect her, help her up, and to do all sorts of polite things or you'll never impress me."

Harry rubbed his ruffled black hair while trying to figure out whether she thinks this rescue mission is more than just that or something. "Hmm," he mumbled to himself. "I see, so this is one of those traditional pureblood things I hear about. I don't think many Gryffindor's bother with any of that anymore..."

"I've noticed," she agreed, shrugging. "However, the other three houses take tradition very seriously, and it's not just about purebloods, but wizards and witches in general. In addition, it's only polite to be a good well-mannered individual."

"I see," he replied nodding in thought. "Well, I have an excuse for not learning much, apart from being muggle-raised, and I used the term raised very loosely, I wasn't given much of an introduction into magical society," he said thinking about how lacks in knowledge Hagrid was when he showed him around, which probably wasn't normal for muggle-borns/raised.

"Then I shall assist you," she replied, surprising him. "As my mother was friends with yours when they went to school; it is only fitting that I help you learn about this world, as it will be my duty and honour bound responsibility. I can't imagine how confusing it must be for muggle-borns to adapt."

"Well, umm, thanks," she said with a sheepish smile. "Wait, your mum was friends with mine? I never knew that," he blurted out, surprised.

Daphne nodded her agreement. "Yes, I wouldn't expect anyone to tell you that your non-pureblood mother was friends with a pureblood Slytherin. We're not all so blind and ignorant like others in my house might be."

"Yeah, Draco should probably see about getting some lessons in manners too," Harry said which caused her to smirk. "Well, come on, we've got to save your sister, but remember, if you see a slither or something, hide, lights out, and eyes closed."

She nodded as she tried to ignore the crunch of tiny bones beneath their feet from thousands of dead mice and rats. They carried on quietly for a few minutes when some shadows caught their attention, and Daphne jumped, forgetting everything Harry told her, grabbing his school robes and arm and burying her face into his chest, shaking.

Harry felt odd by this reaction. He might not know much if anything about her but he does know she's one of the scariest Slytherin girls in his year, though, perhaps the prettiest girl in his year, yeah, that sounds right. Though, anyway, he didn't realise she was that jumpy or clingy, but maybe it's because he's well, him, and not a Slytherin, nor will he tell anyone, he had already promised to not tell ANYONE what they talk about or do while together.

He had to wonder about that as he almost laughed at her as it wasn't a giant killer basilisk but a giant killer basilisk's skin. He smiled as little as he pried her off, though she looked and saw what it was, she kept hold of his arm, skittish, and he couldn't blame her, its dark, cold, and creepy.

If he cared more about himself he might be acting similar, but what does he have to fear when really, what does he have to lose? He doesn't have anything, so after prying her off his arm, she was surprised as he pulled off his robe and put it around her to keep her warm.

The second robe easily slipped over hers as she's not very big, quite small actually, though she is only twelve. After he finished making sure she was warm she took his arm again, this time more relaxed.

"See, learning without any prompting," she said shakily. "But aren't you cold?" she asked, actually sounding concerned.

Harry frowned at that as he's certain he should be, but he isn't. He can feel the chilly wind, and knows it's cold, but not even a shudder. He found that odd, but shrugged it off as unimportant as he shook his head to Daphne's question.

"Not really," he answered thoughtfully. "I've never really been concerned with the cold I suppose. Maybe I've just gotten used to crappie conditions like being too hot or too cold."

She was actually concerned with how he said that but pushed it out of her mind for now. "OK, Potter, let's carry on and find my sister," she said, and Harry gave her a nod and carried leading her on, passed the snake skin and further along, their thin wand light their only source.

"To be honest, I don't think the snakes going to just attack," Harry said, glancing at Daphne as her eyes darted all over. "If the kidnappers anything like Voldemort," he paused here, surprised she didn't flinch or something and continued. "They'll be waiting to monologue and tell us their plans and even then we'll probably have time to spare while they gloat, and then the kidnapper will probably set the snake on me."

Daphne looked at him, surprised. "So it's true that he possessed Quirrell last year, and you stopped him stealing something?" she asked and Harry nodded. "You do realise that it was all probably a big scheme by Dumbledore don't you? I know you probably won't believe me, but Dumbledore shouldn't be trusted."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment. "I think I understand what you mean about Dumbledore. Sometimes when I'm looking his way or he's looking at me I get these headaches when he stares into my eyes. His eyes do this odd twinkle thing, and the twinkle just gets faster, and my head hurts more, and he seems to have this annoyed expression after a while.

"I told Hermione and she just told me it was nothing, maybe it was something to do with the scar or something, and Dumbledore having been Voldemort's enemy. I don't believe that though, it's just too odd. I might have just brushed it off if the same didn't happen, even worse with Snape. It feels like a battering ram on my head every-so-often during potions. It's why I can't concentrate during his classes."

"You should try occlumency," she said to what he told her, though she felt angry that either Snape or Dumbledore would do that when they obviously weren't getting anywhere but to cause him pain, and she knows they'll have realised what it does to him. "It has lots of meditations that will help you stop the headaches. I think you might have a natural occlumency barrier around your mind, but while not in control of it, it hurts when they attack you.

"It's actually illegal to try looking in anyone's head without permission. Though, I'm not surprised, lots of purebloods are taught occlumency while young and I've felt Snape attack me. I just controlled what he saw. He seems to think he's so talented, but he's actually quite useless. He leaves himself so open while he's attacking, but never attacks me long enough for me to see anything useful.

"Though, I bet you could sneak in while he's attacking you and get whatever you want, he attacks so much," she said with a small smirk while Harry felt sick that teachers would do that to students. "I'll help with your control, not because I like you that much, but because I hate Snape that much. He's such a bigoted loser. I hate people like him. The way he signals out a first year Gryffindor each year, from you, to this muggle-born boy my sister told me about."

Harry frowned, surprised, trying not to think about the mental attacking Professors. "I just thought he picked on me because he has it in for me, but now. I think that was only a partial reason, but maybe because I was muggle-'raised' and there was barely a chance of me answering his questions so he could legitimately, to him at least, take house points."

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged as they came to a huge dark dirty door with a huge snake circling it. "OK, open the door and let's get on with this before I change my mind and curl up in a corner."

"Hey," he said, startling her. "Don't worry, I'll look after you, so don't panic, OK?"

She nodded taking a few deep breaths as she watched Harry, seemingly fearless, hissing in snake to the doors. The snake in the door moved round clicking with each set of locks it opened before stopping, the door creaked open to reveal a huge wet and stone chamber beyond.

"You would think even though parseltongue is so rare that Salazar would have chosen a password better than open," Harry couldn't help but comment feeling a little let down by Slytherin's so-called greatness.

Daphne just shrugged as he led her in where they saw a small bundle laying in the centre of the chamber, alone. She let go of Harry and rushed to her sister before he could stop her.

She dropped to her knees dropping her wand behind her as the chamber is lit by a mysterious glow coming from the water. She hugged her unconscious sister close to her, begging her to be OK, begging her to be alive.

However, while Daphne was trying to get her sister to open her eyes Harry stayed back as he watched the older boy in older styled robes step out of the shadows smiling at him, holding a wand.

Harry kept his eyes on the boy as he summoned Daphne's wand. Harry's wand trailed on the boy even though he's certain he couldn't hope to out duel him. He looks to be about sixteen to seventeen years old and have a lot more experience with magic.

"Well, Harry Potter!" the boy spoke crisply startling Daphne to turn round.

"Who are you, what have you done to my sister?!" Daphne demanded, angry, looking for her wand before looking back to see him holding it.

He chuckled as if her question amused her. "Me, I'm just a memory," he answered, smirking. "A memory of the seventeen year of Tom Marvolo Riddle, but you might know me better as..." he paused as he spelt his full name in fire in the air.

Then Daphne gasped with wide eyes as he swished the wand and the words reformed to read: 'I am Lord Voldemort'. Harry was shocked. This was the memory of the bastard that killed his family as a kid. Looking into his eyes, Harry could see the cruelty all ready there, and he wondered what happened to make him that way.

"So Tom, what's the deal?" Harry asked to stall, gesturing the brown haired Astoria as she lay unconscious. "I wouldn't take Voldemort for the kidnapping girls' type."

He smiled viciously. "Oh, you pegged me there Potter, but I was curious to meet you. You have quite the following it seems because of my defeat, but then from Astoria, she sees that you don't like the way people treat you. You have a free pass to anything you want and you choose nothing.

"You could have the girl," he added, gesturing Astoria. "I've had to listen to her whining and complaining about how she doesn't have a chance with the hero, Harry Potter, when she wrote in my diary," he said and Harry and Daphne looked to the small black diary in the brown haired girls hands, gripped tight.

"I was curious," he continued, amused. "I knew the teachers would care less about a Slytherin girl like her, but I wondered. I have heard about you, the way you're so smothered by those wishing to catch the shine from your accomplishments. I still wondered, wondered whether you would come for a Slytherin, and here you are, and I really didn't think you would."

"Yeah, well I guess I'm full of surprises," Harry retorted, annoyed. "So, why don't you hand over the wands and get back in your diary and I'll be sure to destroy you at my convenience."

Tom couldn't help but laugh. "No can do, Potter," he retorted, amused. "You see, I need her, that's my plan, I take her life force to rise again, and she will be swallowed into the diary for me to destroy!"

"Leave my sister alone!" Daphne roared out, enraged she got to her feet to try rushing Tom, but she got blast back to her sister, looking dizzy.

Harry flung three disarming charms one after the other only for Tom to swat them away. He then returned fire, tearing Harry's wand into splinters and singed feathers, his sleeves ripping with his shirt bursting open as the buttons and material bunt leaving it open apart from a few buttons at the bottom.

The spell flung him back and he landed with a crunch, hitting his head, hard, smashing into the solid ground. He groaned as he felt his head but there was no blood or huge bump forming. He pushed himself up to his hands and knees wondering at the spider web cracks around where he landed.

He looked down at his body; it had always been tone from all of his chores but something was different. He had felt different for a long time, but over the past year or more he's been feeling odd. He didn't get exhausted like he used to, and it's not easy for him to start sweating and many other small things he blamed on magic and the aging process, but he wasn't sure, and now he was starting to get confused as that should have hurt.

It didn't hurt. He felt what happened, he felt every bit of it, but he wasn't in pain. He shook his head. It must have been accidental magic, yes, that was it. He remembered magic protecting him from his uncle on many occasions, even though his beating was worse for it.

Harry pulled himself to his feet, shaking away the dizzy feeling and looked to see surprise of Daphne's and Tom's faces, and he could see why as he had been thrown about sixty feet and was just shaking it off. He could barely believe that himself.

"Very resilient, aren't you Potter?!" Tom called, his voice echoing around the chamber, but he was too far to fully get all of the hisses as Tom looked towards a large ugly mouth statue of Slytherin himself. "Let's see what you make of my basilisk!" he laughed as the mouth opened and a huge silver basilisk slithered out, about seventy feet long.

"Potter, close your eyes, run!" Daphne screamed out, but it was too late, they were staring into each other's eyes.

Harry was surprised as he felt oddly numb; a burning going through him, making him feel sleepy but he shook it away, only staggering a little, confused. Though, for some reason the thought of why no one would think basilisk when it seems now that Slytherin's animal on its coat of arms is one seems ridiculous.

"Impossible, Potter...!" Tom hissed suddenly in shock. "No one, not even a parseltongue can stare down a basilisk and live - _get him!_" he hissed the last two words at the snake.

Harry was startled; the command came so fast he didn't have time to run as the snake was on him in less than a second, roaring, hissing and spitting its glee. He staggered back a few inches and his glasses fell from his eyes, shattering to the floor. However, he could see clearer than ever, the world moving slower than he had ever known.

Daphne had looked up staring at the back of the snake hiding Harry from view, lunging at him when it stopped so suddenly she thought it hit the wall while swallowing Harry whole, but she heard no crash. She dared a glance at Tom and he looked just as confused at her and kept hissing out to the snake.

"I won't let you hurt ANYONE!" they heard Harry roar out in anger as the snake started rising from the ground.

Daphne had thought Harry was done, but obviously not. Her eyes were wide open as their he was, picking up a snake weighing in the tons, his muscles tensing as he held its mouth shut with one hand clamping its upper mouth and another its lower.

It lashed out in agony as Harry's fingers had torn into it, blood leaking from the wounds. Harry's eyes seemed to smoke with a red glow and he was shadowed in such a way that he was an imposing, dangerous figure. The snake lashed out but it didn't seem to bother Harry much for the odd stager to keep his balance.

Harry threw the snake crashing down into a far wall where it dropped, crying in pain. She shouldn't have followed it with her eyes but she did. However, its eyes were burnt out, bloodied and sizzling. It crawled up, but it looked weak, and she blinked.

She didn't know how Harry had got to the snake so fast but he grabbed the roof of its mouth with his hands, standing on its lower 'lips', and in one forceful jerk, he had ripped the top of its head off and it collapsed, dead. Harry then threw the piece of snake to his side.

He couldn't believe what he had just done. It was amazing, super, and everything else in between. He looked down to see Tom looking as if he's gone into shock before he roared out and fired the emerald curse, the curse that took his parents, the killing curse.

However, Harry looked to the diary, Tom's diary and disappeared in a blast of wind and blur of colour, the curse harmlessly hitting the wall. Harry didn't know how he ran that fast, or could run that fast, but it certainly is useful.

Tom span round looking at him in shock while Daphne could only stare as Harry pried the diary from her sister's hand. "NO!" Tom cried out, preparing to fire as Harry's eyes lit up red and red beams shot out tearing through the diary causing the teen-Voldemort to scream as ink poured from the diary and he started falling apart before exploding in a flash of light, forever gone.

"How did you do that Potter?" Daphne asked, awed.

He could only shake his head. "I don't know, but maybe Dumbledore-."

Harry startled as Daphne abandoned her sister for a moment, grabbing his shoulder to show him her serious expression as she stood. "You're going to tell Dumbledore that you're more powerful than him without your wand?" she demanded, annoyed. "Are you crazy, Potter, he'll chain you, he'll watch you more than ever. He'll stop you from becoming what you can. Don't you see, you have abilities no one has ever had.

"You could be better than anyone, a god amongst men," she said trying to make him see sense. "If you go to Dumbledore, he'll have you never use your powers when you could use them to do great good in the world. You could use your powers to help people..."

She stopped as her sister groaned and Harry frowned as he went over and picked up the girls wands. He thought for a moment unable to refute Daphne's claims. He felt deep down that they're true. If he has the power, why shouldn't he use it to protect people? It would be irresponsible for him not too.

He turned to see Astoria sobbing in her sisters' arms and sighed. She was begging forgiveness and she was hugging Harry too once he went over to return their wands.

It had been odd, hugging like that, but nice too. They were warm and comforting. He couldn't remember anyone ever hugging or cuddling with him like that, but he would always cherish that memory, even if he was sure Daphne might have wet herself from the smell around them, or that might just be the creepy chamber now he can pay more attention, he best not mention anything as he thinks it is just the chamber, or Astoria, na, the chamber.

_"That day I made the two best friends I could ever imagine, and gained some strange new powers, or should I say finally awoke them. I never did tell Dumbledore the truth about what happened, and my head throbbed from his attacks on my mind._

_Astoria's mother and father had been internally grateful that I saved Astoria and destroyed the memory. Dumbledore didn't look all that impressed and Daphne and Astoria were 'punished' without me. Though, I couldn't let that go, all of us or none, and he reluctantly let it go._

_I didn't ever let Dumbledore blame Astoria for anything. I was surprised with how well I could twist the truth enough to half the blame on me too. The old man had really been trying to get Astoria and even Daphne expelled._

_I didn't want to think that I needed to watch Dumbledore closely but it became clear. He was just as much a Slytherin hater as any other Gryffindor might be. He lets some off to keep Snape sweet on him, while punishing those who hate him and Voldemort equally._

_It's obvious Dumbledore doesn't like the answer, undecided. It was with all of this that I had chosen to become something more, but that meant training, and keeping a 'low' profile. It also meant that I would realise who my real friends are._

_He let us leave after that, not even sending any of us to see the nurse. That's where I played that Malfoy Sr. Loser and freed his House-Elf, Dobby. It wasn't hard to play him. And after the Greengrass parents left I walked the girls to the Entrance Hall where they would go back to their dorms._

_For the first time in this or any world I was really thanked and appreciated. They kissed me on a cheek each at the same time, hugging me, grateful that I did the right thing, and I shall never regret that._

_I watched them leave and couldn't help but smile. I hadn't realised before that friends are really like that. I couldn't help but feel closer with Astoria and Daphne than I did with my Gryffindor friends, my best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley._

_It was proven when I returned to the Gryffindor common room. My friends didn't want me associating with Slytherin's, but even worse, I realised my friends didn't want me to have anymore friends. It saddened me, but I had to tell them where to stick it and walked away._

_I actually found it quite fun avoiding them as they tried to make me see 'reason'. However, they were easily avoided when need be, not to mention moving so fast I could now leave when they blink and not get caught._

_That was probably the most amusing thing, just disappearing ninja-style. Though, I had to avoid the paintings or Dumbledore would find out. It was really quite interesting how much you can find when you can cover so much of the castle._

_I had actually found around one hundred or more secret passages. This made getting from A to B at super-speeds even quicker._

_Daphne had given me a book on occlumency and legilimency to study while at 'home' since the holidays were nearly upon us. We had to actually arrange to meet in secret away from paintings. It wasn't that we cared about what other people would think, but more about what they might do._

_It may seem paranoid but I couldn't help but worry about the way my supposed friends reacted, and the way Dumbledore's and Snape's attacks on my mind were getting worse to the extent that they sometimes attacked at the same time._

_I know they were committing a crime but I could never prove it if I complained to the law, and they would get off knowing I know what they're doing, and might up their game. I will not let them in and occlumency became my priority._

_Being natural with occlumency it should come easy for me to learn such mental arts. And in a short time I would realise its true and neither Dumbledore nor Snape would hurt me again._

_After the incident during the Chamber of Secrets I would have expected that someone would take me to get a new wand. Though, I wasn't that surprised that Dumbledore refused. He was so 'kind' about it too, that I can get one before the next term._

_I know by the time I was on the train home that year that I was starting to wish something bad would happen to Dumbledore. It would have made my life simple and I could have freely hung out with my two new friends whenever I wanted no matter whether morons claimed that I was going evil. The truth and belief are two completely different things._

_It would be great if people in the magical world thought for themselves every once in a while. The old man has much too much power and uses it all for HIS vision for the future no matter who he controls or steps on, on the way._

_Anyway, getting back to my 'relatives' the Dursley's someone had been 'kind' enough to inform the Dursley's that I needed a new wand. However, this time I was smart, drew some odd marking on some cards and threatened them with 'paper-bomb's' as I called them._

_I was bluffing but they're gullible. So I didn't have to defend myself with strength and risk anything, and nor did I have to do any chores. I was passed doing all of the house work for them lazy jerks, and then getting starved and treated like crap for my troubles._

_So, now I've told you the beginning of my journey to where I am now, unsure about the future but hoping, making it better._

_I gained my freedom, and I will keep it and my new friends."_

_**To Be Continued... **_

Daphne smirked as she watched Harry leave the train. She could barely believe she and her sister had become friends with Harry Potter. He hadn't been as entrapped as she had thought he could have been. Their mother will be pleased to hear this and start making some plans to help him, even though Daphne isn't going to tell anyone his secret.

Yes, she realised, he is going to be something else, something new, and he will change everything whether the world wants that change or not. He will, he will become an unstoppable legend.

"Daph," her sister muttered in her ear, holding onto her arm, giggling, amused as her blonde older sister looked from Harry to her. "Don't stare at him silly, someone might see. We can stare as much as we want when we see him in private again once school starts."

Daphne's cheeks lit up a little, but she still kept her steel look, shrugging, thoughtful. "Harry Potter is, special, and I like special, and that's not because of his title as Boy-Who-Lived. I think about him holding onto me, to you, with his warmth from the Chamber. I felt so safe when we were in his arms."

"I know what you mean, Sis," she replied with a sigh. "I was rescued by Harry Potter and he hugged me, me, a Slytherin," she said, still unable to believe it.

Daphne smiled and kissed her sisters cheek, patting her head like she was a cute kitten, causing her to blush. "We should talk about this more once in our room at home away from prying ears."

Astoria nodded as she led her big sister towards where they spotted their mum waiting to collect them and take them home. However, they didn't notice that a certain young red haired girl had overheard them.

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley: she wasn't sure what she should do about this. She thought about telling her mum that Harry was hanging around those Slytherin girls in private so she'll tell Dumbledore and he'll put a stop to it, but then thought that over.

She had been the one to have that strange diary with Tom in it. She doesn't know where it came from, but she heard that he had taken Astoria. She had given the diary to Dumbledore when she realised what it was doing to her, so how did the Slytherin get hold of it.

Ginny hadn't had it for long, and since Harry hadn't looked at her angrily, (he was more angry with Ron and Hermione for being jerks), she's sure Tom didn't mention her. But still, how did Astoria Greengrass get hold of it? Did she steal it or something? Though, how could she steal from Dumbledore's office? He had promised to destroy it.

It didn't make much sense - does this mean, could Dumbledore have made sure Astoria found it? But why would he do something like that. It's certainly dangerous, so...?

She shook her head as she saw her mother calling her to hurry up and she followed. She went to speak but couldn't bring herself too as she slowed down. If Dumbledore had really attacked Astoria like that; Slytherin or not she didn't deserve anything like that. So does that make Dumbledore the villain here?

If Dumbledore's the villain then what does that make Astoria and Daphne Greengrass? That would make them the victims, wouldn't it? She already knows Harry's the hero. Though, those thoughts made her wonder further. If Dumbledore's the villain, then what is she? If she the villain too?

She doesn't like the thought of being the villain. She wants to be good, but good is Dumbledore isn't it? So she should tell on the Slytherin's, but then Harry's the hero, and that would be telling on him too. If Dumbledore were really good he wouldn't hurt the bad like he tried with Astoria, but she can't really be bad if the hero cares about her can she?

Then that left her with further questions. If Dumbledore is really bad, does that make her family bad? Does that make the light bad and the dark good? No, yes, she couldn't decide. Or maybe the dark and light are both good and bad, or maybe light and dark are just two different sides like countries in a war, or hostile with each other, two nations with different belief's, and have no meaning in magic?

Ginny felt sick and confused when she reached her mother and brothers as they waited for her as she slid behind. She heard Ron going off about how Harry was being unreasonable. Yet, Harry wasn't, Ron was, Ron had wanted Astoria to stay in the Chamber, dead. That isn't the sort of thing the good wishes on anybody, let alone an innocent eleven year old girl.

She couldn't bring herself to be like him and tell, even those his telling is all ranting about how unfair it is that Harry told him off. It wasn't unfair, thinking of the argument it was well founded. Harry was right to be angry with Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and anyone else who thought like that.

Therefore, she made a split decision there and then. She kept her mouth shut and promised to find away to keep her secrets as she knows Dumbledore seems to just know, looking into the eyes, yet nobody will ever stop him so she'll have to take matters into her own hands to protect herself.

"Are you OK there Ginny?" her mother interrupted her thoughts.

She smiled at her mother, though it was fake. "Oh, yeah mum, I'd just zoned out there. I'm hungry, let's hurry and get home!" she said as they used the stations floo fire, home.

Though, now she thought about it, did Dumbledore set up their meeting with Harry his first year? They had always used the floo before, and then the car thing? Was that a set up too?

Astoria and Daphne would someday realise that they were the catalysts for Ginny Weasley becoming the world's greatest conspiracy theorist, though, she would prove some of the greatest conspiracies and cause a lot of trouble having to be rescued by a certain someone on a regular basis from irate governments from across the globe, magic and muggle. The worst thing of, she would reveal some of the world's worst crimes committed by the 'light'.


	2. The Story of a Young Hero

**The Epic Chronicles**

**Chapter II**

**The Story of a Young Hero**

He hopped up and floated away as the police collected the petty car thieves' and took them away. He had barely restrained himself from damaging the car too much, but they had to be stopped before someone got hurt.

Sighing; he waved to some of his 'fans' as they waved and called him before pulling out he started recording again. "OK now, where to continue now that distraction is over with?"

"_So, OK, I'm not going to go on much about the business during third year with my godfather Sirius escaping Azkaban Prison. Suffice to say he was innocent, the so-called 'hero' Peter Pettigrew was the guilty party and escaped. Then there was something messed up with Hermione carrying a time machine around her neck, and me having a go at her, and taking it after we went back to save my godfathers life._

"_I destroyed it, but in the end nobody seemed to care but Hermione. I don't understand how anyone could be so irresponsible as to give a thirteen year old girl a time machine just so she can go to every class. It just annoyed me so much that Hermione wouldn't see reason and believed that she could protect it from anyone who might like to take it._

"_Well anyway, the year started out fine, but all these important secrets everyone likes to keep from me drive me crazy. However, I can get over that, but I noticed something odd with Ginny._

"_Not only was she talking to me like a normal person, overly excited most of the time, but she held a muggle (a huge surprise to me) pen and a note pad everywhere she went, and I noticed that even though she takes some notes in red, her book seems to write itself whenever she wants._

"_It had been weird when she barged into my room at the Leaky Cauldron, where we were to stay for the last day before school. I was just in my blue boxers, preparing to get some sleep when she entered as I hadn't locked my door yet._

"_She was in some cute pale blue PJ shorts and top and just sat on my bed as if I wasn't there for a few moments looking in her little book before looking at me. I was glad her cheeks lit up, but that didn't stop her babbling. I half expected her to try interviewing me for a school newspaper I might have overlooked._

"_However, she just started talking, telling me things. I looked to the door, surprised it was closed and locked. She was telling me everything her family has done that involved me. She had even told me about things she had been told to do but was to shy and embarrassed to even think about doing._

"_I was surprised, some of the things she was told to do (no time frame) was quite sick to tell a preteen girl to do with a preteen boy. Nothing overly sexual, just petting, kissing, holding, and things like that, but still? She was being so open, and by the end I was sitting up against the wall while she lay at my feet fiddling with her fingers, looking up at me._

"_It was nice, it was just that, two friends sitting and talking, comfortable. I figure at least one of the Weasley's has the heart to be open, honest, and guilty. Not only that, but their trip to Egypt was not won money, but Dumbledore paying the Weasley's to keep up the ruse that I couldn't go and stay with them._

"_Now out of all of the Weasley's I pegged her as a weirdo. She is, but I like her, I don't like them, and she was betraying her family, making it a joke as she found a book to protect her. It was like mine, on occlumency. We couldn't be the closest friends, like I couldn't with Astoria and Daphne, but I could see we would be closer than any of the Weasley's and Hermione._

"_She then smiled gave me a quick hug, then pet me on the head like a pet dog, smiling before leaving my room with me locking the door after her. It was nice of her to tell me everything._

"_However, what really made me furious was discovering someone had originally given her the diary, but she realised it was no good and handed it in to Dumbledore, which meant Dumbledore had tried to kill Astoria, which put him higher up on my shit-list._

"_Third year really wasn't too bad if you discount those dementor things, but they don't affect me as much as everyone else. Then Professor Lupin, Sirius's old school friend taught me a method to banish the demons. So all was well-ish, though I'm sure Dumbledore could have actually helped Sirius if he cared too._

"_So that fast-forward's to my fourth year, or just before. I still don't get how Ron and Hermione haven't got the hint that I've grown wise and don't like them. However, sometimes people are just that ignorant of other people's feelings, which in retrospect is quite depressing._

"_It was about two weeks before the term was to start when I got an invitation to join the Weasley family at the Quidditch World Cup. Now, I had the dilemma, go, leave the Dursley's even though they know there place is leaving me alone thanks to my expertly drawn fake seals, and stay with the Weasley's and see the quidditch._

"_I was half tempted to just stay at the Dursley's, but that wasn't as appealing as getting to see Ginny. We may not have been able to find much alone time to hang out because of Ron and Hermione getting in the way, but it was better than reading all of the magic books I had without being able to practice._

"_Therefore, I agreed to go and then, well you don't want to know the mess the Weasley's made of the house just picking me up. I don't know whose idea that was, but honestly, it would have been quicker, smarter and better for Mr. Weasley to come collect me alone by either apparition or portkey, not opening a floo to a property without an open fireplace._

"_I'd never felt such a strong urge to smack someone before, other than Tom from the diary. So, I went to the Weasley's and I suppose the day before we had to get to some campsite for the quidditch was quite good, and strangely interesting._

"_I had asked Ginny about the oddity going on around me as everyone, Ron included was encouraging me to sit with Ginny, to talk with her more. Now, that was weird I realised it was a part of whatever plan Dumbledore has next and it was annoying and nice as I could get away from Ron and Hermione._

"_Ginny informed me that Dumbledore visited after getting them some really good seats for the quidditch. He thought it was time Ginny started getting closer to me. So, that was OK by me, really, if it means getting to hang with someone I like without any interference._

"_I had just been thankful that Ginny was doing quite well at occlumency, but me, because of my natural talent it was quite easy to manipulate what Dumbledore believes. The old man must be so arrogant as to believe that he's so good that he's finally broken into my mind._

"_However, enough about all of that, we got to the campsite the next day and soon had our spots with two different tents, the guy tent and girl tent. However, being sneaky and having Ron as a roommate wasn't appealing if I didn't have to, so though Hermione complained I stole the third bedroom in the girls' tent._

"_It had pissed me off when Ron tried to follow and I actually threw him out telling him why I choose that room. If it weren't for Mr. Weasley, I'm sure Ron would have attacked me and I would have had to beat him up or let him break his hand on my face. The thought of beating him up with my strength felt quite appealing. I found myself wondering why I didn't just conquer the magical world or something._

"_We went to the quidditch match after that, and it was more boring than it should have been. I guess playing quidditch is better than watching it. Flying always looked like it was better, freer than anything. I love it, the way the air feels in my hair. However, it was after the quidditch that the 'fun' began and I get to really see the pettiness of the dark."_

Harry heard the screams the moment they started, followed by the drunken laughter. His emerald eyes flashed open, startled and confused. He could hear the screams like they were happening in his tent room. He sat up in his bed holding his head trying to shake it all away.

However, it just kept up. He looked to the far 'wall', eyes wide as in a flash or blink, or whatever he could see out into the campsite where some fires burnt in the distance, people ran, screaming into the woods away from several men up near the camp managers house.

Harry's eyes just zoomed in further as he saw figures hanging in the air above the Death Eaters, the screams only getting louder. It was the muggle man who reserved their camping spot with a woman and two kids, a boy in PJ's about five, and a girl in her night dress, about eight.

He felt sick looking at the sight, and enraged when he started as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to his side, blushing brightly as Ginny stood there for a moment looking naked, but it was only a moment when the noise and see-through thing disappeared, confusing him.

Shaking off the weird feelings and oddity he looked at her while she blushed, though that's because he isn't wearing a top. He smiled a little, sheepish, only having seen her top half and crept out that some more of these weird powers cropped up.

"Harry, we have to go, Death Eaters are attacking the camp!" she said, worried, and looking her over better he could see her wearing trainers and a black coat over her PJ's.

He shook his head clear of previous thoughts as he remembered what he saw outside and pulled his covers back, showing he's only in some white shorts. He jumped out of bed and tried not to notice Ginny blatantly checking out his muscular body as he pulled on his white running shoes and a black robe, only doing up couple buttons.

"OK, I'll go and beat them all up, you distract your family and Hermione," he said, going to pull his hood up to hide his face when Ginny stopped him, her small hand around his wrist, and glaring in worry.

"This isn't any time to be silly, Harry," she reprimanded, which brought his attention to the fact she doesn't know his secret of secrets, only Daphne does, and he doesn't feel like sharing anytime soon, so he'll have to ditch her. He would rather not as he'll worry but he'll be able to find her well enough after he's saved those muggles.

He shrugged sheepishly as he kept his hood down and smiled sheepishly and took her hand. "Hey I'm the hero, it is my job to beat the bad guys up, but let's get out of here. I'm sure the useless ministry will convince them to run away soon... well, not soon, that would be asking for too much, but eventually. Then those muggles the Death Eaters are tormenting will have their memories erased and never get justice no matter what is done too them."

"W-what muggles?" she asked with worry as she dragged him from his room and through the small lounge and out of the tent into the dark of the night where the screaming is louder and more fires had been set.

"Ginny, Harry...!" Fred called out with George following after, the others nowhere in sight. "Come on, we've got to get out of here!" he called as he and his twin led the way into the woods.

However, once in the woods they came to a quick stop as they were ambushed by a group of men in black robes surrounding them, with varying demon masks, some looking hastily conjured. They may not be Death Eaters, but they seem to be sympathisers, or using the attack for their own wants.

"Step aside!" Harry demanded, and a few almost did as his voice was so commanding.

Though, that didn't stop a few openly laughing as one spoke up, eyes on Ginny. "Hand over the arse and piss off and we won't hurt you!" he said, gesturing Ginny while she moved closer to her brothers.

Harry looked to a gap large enough in the morons and made sure the twins looked. "Take her and get away, I'll hold them back, NOW!" he commanded and the twins obeyed even as she tried protesting and dragged her off into the woods before the men reacted.

"I had never pegged them as cowards, but what should I expect?" he asked himself as he pulled his hood up, hoping they hadn't gotten a good enough look at him in the dark and very soft wand light.

"Don't worry; we'll catch them once we've dealt with you!"

Harry had disappeared and within a moment, that man flew into a tree, cracking his head he fell down out cold. "Oh, you're going to deal with me huh?" he asked from where the man stood, eyes glowing in his hood, red, and in two bursts two wands were dropped, on fire.

"I don't think you boys should have been drinking tonight as you might have not thought this a good idea," he said angrily. "Pieces of shit like you think you can get away with whatever you want, well here's some news for you. I'm here now, and I'll bring hope and justice to all!"

Their bravado had run out and Harry could tell fear was sobering them to some extent but he doesn't plan to let one go. They deserve to be in jail, but he knows they'll all get off without even a slap on the wrists. So he knows he'll have to hurt them, scare them straight or they'll end up joining the Death Eaters if ever Voldemort returns.

It was really quite pathetic how they didn't put up a fight and Harry had them captured and tied up in just a few minutes before turning to the source, eyes narrowed as he saw through the trees to the tormentors beyond. He'll have to figure out how he can see through things at a later date, but for now.

He blast away in a burst of unreal speed, weaving through the trees with little effort or care. After all, if he hit a tree it would be the trees problem, not that he's ever tripped and or hit anything. He stopped several metres from the Death Eaters, still tormenting the muggles as they screamed and cried.

Moving faster he grabbed one of the Death Eater's hoods, pulling it down to reveal long white blonde hair. Harry pulled his hair, bending him back, the man gargled out as he grabbed at the mask. The other Death Eaters paused, all looking to the scene.

"Don't even think about it!" he demanded, holding the blonde tight as the others looked to be tempted to move. Harry kept them and the other wizards and witches in sight, disgusted that they would just plead without a real care for the muggles safety, after all the memory isn't permanent if they survive.

"If you don't want me to remove his mask I suggest you put the people down carefully!" he continued, threateningly.

"So, what's that going to do?!" one called out laughing while Harry was amused to hear his captive sneer, actually hear it; odd.

Harry chuckled, keeping his voice husky and dark for effect. "This man will turn you all in with loads of bull-arse lies and half truths to get out of jail. After all, the minister is a corrupt idiot who accepts bribes... sorry; I mean campaign donations from him. So I'll say this only one more time. Put down the people, nice and gently and as soon as they're behind me I'll let him go!"

They all looked around and Harry could practically smell the trepidation as they really realised they are in trouble. The aurors and assortment of other wizards watched in shock as they obeyed, putting the muggle family down carefully.

Harry looked to the family as they stood, rooted to the spot huddled together. "Mr. Roberts!" Harry called gaining his attention. "Bring your family behind me... trust me Mr. Robert's I'll protect you!" he said and was surprised that he didn't hesitate.

"OK, now let him go!"

"OK," Harry said pulling the mask off Lucius Malfoy. "I didn't say I wouldn't take his mask off though!" he said, amused as he tossed the blonde man away like a ragdoll where he landed cradling his left arm, which he landed on in pain at the feet of aurors. "I also didn't confirm that I wouldn't give him to anyone else!"

"You bastard...!"

Harry moved, dodging right and left as Death Eaters fired at him, just a streak of air. He stopped in front of two huge Death Eaters and grabbed them by their robes and lifts them effortlessly above his head like they were light before tossing them several metres away either side of him where they crashed down out cold.

It took him tossing a few more Death Eaters around and a laser eye blast to a few wands before any Death Eater capable fled, disappearing in soft cracks leaving the aurors to surround the hero with wands, Malfoy having been captured rather than getting away.

However, Harry ignored then and turned to the family. "Are you going to be OK?" he asked them in concern.

"Thank you Superman!" the man gasped out surprising him, and making him curious.

"Superman?" he asked. "I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Y-you're not Superman?" he asked, shocked as Harry shook his head and though the man was confused he could see that Harry wasn't large enough or wearing a costume. "B-but what about the laser eyes, speed, strength, and-and flying?"

"Flying?" Harry muttered so quiet that no one but he heard.

"Sorry sir but..."

"Hey, you!" an auror growled out, interrupting. "Yeah, you, Superman or boy is more like, you're under arrest for assault and interfering in-."

"Well, I would love to talk more sir; but morons are on patrol!" Harry interrupted looking back to the muggles. "Just let them do their thing and you won't remember any of this, but then maybe that's a good thing-."

He paused to a stop as he looked to the sky as a huge skull with massive green snake through its holes blazed over the night and by the gasps and fear in the air realised that isn't a good sign. However, he took the distraction and blazed off in a streak of wind towards the gothic skull thing.

Coming to a stop he was surprised to watch the scene as Mr. Weasley and some of the other 'law enforcers' turned up where Ginny and the twins almost got a supersize stunning if they hadn't ducked. He watched as a Barty Crouch came out from behind a tree dragging a House-elf while she cried and whimpered claiming her innocence and having a wand, which he claimed summoned Voldemort's 'Dark' Mark.

Harry checked his wand and was glad it wasn't missing having sat next to that elf at the quidditch, but something was amiss; she didn't seem capable. He tried to see through the trees, something was odd; he saw nothing but the ground wasn't right somehow.

Watching the scene, it soon ended with Mr. Weasley leading Ginny (worried for Harry even though no one else was), and the twins away, but watching. Barty Crouch returned and revealed a man beneath and invisibility cloak. He would have interfered and captured them both to figure out what is going on if not for the voice.

"Harry, there you are!" it was Hermione, and one glance away and Barty and the man were gone. He realised that while speeding into the woods that his hood fell down.

He turned back, glaring at her and the tag-a-long ginger. "What do you want Hermione?!" he demanded, annoyed.

She just looked snooty as she replied. "Well we were worried weren't we Ronald," she said while gingers nods weren't convincing. "The Death Eaters were probably trying to capture you."

Harry looked at her with his eyes rolling. "I really hate you and your ignorance!" he said, startling her as he just pushed passed not even waiting for them to catch up and once around a tree he burst away with lots to think about.

"_This was where I got my first hint of who I was, but here, looking at the thanks that family held for me; I knew that this was my path, my destiny, to protect those who need my protection._

"_If I have the power to fight for those who don't, why shouldn't I? Because people have used and abused me; that just means I understand what it's like to be weak. I know what it's like to need help; so I know how it feels, I need to stop people feeling that weak. It's not a good feeling and I would never wish it on anyone._

"_So here I am with the power and a whole school year full of messed up misadventures, but at least I have a few solid friends to lean on. Ginny had been the only person really worried about my safety, which was nice._

"_I remember how amusing it was that Hermione and Ron were pissed at me for ditching them, even though they know I don't consider them friends anymore, they continue ignorance of that._

"_Though, I guess thinking about them, the messed up school year was pretty fun. There's nothing like evil plots against you to get your mind off of the morons who don't realise that they are NOT your friends, and that they don't know what friends are."_

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
